As long as you love me
by crazymiko
Summary: Songfic nuff said


Disclaimers: I don't own Escaflowne it belongs to all the companys that own it, if I did own Escaflowne I wouldn't need this disclaimer now would I? Don't sue I'm just a middle school student the most you'll get is my computer and it's my computer ya hear mine!

I'm using the song As long as you love me by Backstreet Boys cause I think it fits to a certin extent. I don't anyone used this in a songfic here yet but if they did I apologize but I must not have read it.Wow posted one fic and started to write this one, record. 

### As Long as you love me

  


_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
I'm leaving my life in your hands  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
Risking it all in a glance_

Van sighed as he looked at the mystic moon Hitomi had left him to return to her world but unknowingly took part of his heart as well. He missed her so much no matter how many girls he met none of them were Hitomi, they didn't have her smile, optimistic outlook, or her laugh they were all missing something. None of the girls could snag the young kings heart as easy as Hitomi Kanzaki of the mystic moon. Now her visit to Gaea was a legend a story to be told by the fire though it happened a scarce two years ago. There was also another story about two lovers from different worlds which Van suspected was a thinly guised tale of his and Hitomi's own love. She left as soon as they revealed their feelings he still had to figure out why he let her go.

_How you got me blind is still a mystery  
I can't get you out of my head  
Don't care what is written in your history  
As long as you're here with me_

Van pulled the pendant out from under his shirt and ran his thumb over the cool pink stone, closing his eyes all Van could see was Hitomi. Tucking the pendant back in his shirt Van walked to the garden to sit on a bench and think.

_I don't care  
Who you are, where you're from  
What you did, as long as you love me.  
Who you are, where you're from  
Don't care what you did, as long as you love me._

Why couldn't she stay. Van had asked himself that question so many times and each time his answer sounded more and more pathetic. I can't keep telling myself that we would be happier this way because if she meant what she said she would be as miserable as I. Van felt a stray tear slip down his cheek, brushing it away Van continued to stare at the ground as if it could give him a satisfactory answer to the question that plauged him night and day. Why did he let her go? the question had given him many sleepless nights and restless days. Looking at the mystic moon he asked a question to no one in particular, Do you feel the same way Hitomi? He got up and went to his room not being able to look at the Mystic moon any longer it seemed to taunt him because it had what he coveted.

_Every little thing that you have said and done  
Feels like it's deep within me  
Doesn't really matter if you're on the run  
It seems like we're meant to be_

Hitomi looked at the sky as if begging it to reveal Gaea to her, she wanted to see Van so bad, she wanted to go back to him and Fanelia. Why did she go? Had Van found another person to take her place in the two years she had returned to earth. The questions haunted her, the thought of Van being with someone elase was enough to cause a few stray tears to slide down her cheeks. She missed him so much, she would give anything just to be with him again, to see him again. Hitomi had tried to find another but none of the boys were Van,none of them were like him or if the were the slightest bit they were always missing something or another. Hitomi looked out toward the sea hoping against hope she would see Van sitting on the rocks like she had when she first returned to earth, but her hopes were in vain only the seagulls were pearched on the rocks not the one she loved.

_I don't care  
Who you are, where you're from  
What you did, as long as you love me.  
Who you are, where you're from  
Don't care what you did, as long as you love me._

Van slammed his fist down on the table causing it's contents to shake he really needed Hitomi now, she had a way of making him feel calmer when she was around. Van knew it was stupid to keep pining for Hitomi but she always found a way into his thoughts no matter what he was doing. Putting his head on the table he sobbed softly as if not to attract Merle's attention down the hall he did not need her sharp comments at the time. 

_I've tried to hide it so that no one knows,  
But I guess it shows  
When you look into my eyes  
What you did and where you're comin' from  
I don't care, as long as you love me, baby_

The citizens of Fanelia could tell that their king was depressed and they all knew what he was after. The students that had the same classes as Hitomi also noticed she seemed depressed and would stare wistfully out the window as if searching for something of great importance. Both of the groups tried to cheer them up, the advisors were constantly shoving eligable grils and princesses at Van and Hitomi's friends were constantly setting her up with guys. Neither of the groups were suceeding not knowing exactly how to cheer them up.Both Van and Hitomi pined for each other the other never realizing how much the other missed them

_I don't care  
Who you are, where you're from  
What you did, as long as you love me.  
Who you are, where you're from  
Don't care what you did, as long as you love me._

Why did you leave? Why did I leave? Both asked their questions at the same time only to be answered by the silence of the night.

_Who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me_

_Who you are  
Where you're from  
As long as you love me_

_Who you are  
As long as you love me_

_What you did  
I don't care  
As long as you love me_

I know that wasn't all that great but I felt like writing a songfic. I don't own the song by the way. Review please. Ja Ne! 


End file.
